JP2009-41616A discloses a hydraulic control device for a power shovel. This hydraulic control device includes a first circuit system connected to a first pump, and a second circuit system connected to a second pump. In the first circuit system, a traveling control valve, an auxiliary control valve, a rotating control valve, a second boom control valve, and a first arm control valve are connected in order from the upstream side. In the second circuit system, a straight traveling control valve, a traveling control valve, a bucket control valve, a first boom control valve, and a second arm control valve are connected in order from the upstream side.
A working fluid discharged from the first pump is supplied to the control valves via a neutral passage, and also supplied to the control valves via a parallel passage provided in parallel to the neutral passage. A working fluid discharged from the second pump is supplied to the control valves via a neutral passage, and also supplied to the control valves via a parallel passage provided in parallel to the neutral passage.